


Réalisation

by Saluzozette



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Michelangelo passa de la bonne humeur aux larmes en moins d'une seconde."Le Shredder était super rapide, et hyper fort ! T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à la carapace de Donnie ?! On aurait pu mourir !"Et juste comme ça, la soirée de Donnie passa de "nulle à chier" à "pire soirée du monde".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Réalisation

**Author's Note:**

> Bon sang les gens ! ça me manque trop d'écrire pour ce fandom Je vous offre ce petit OS que j'écris après le final de la première saison de Rise of the TMNT, parce que cette série est FABULEUSE. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore regardé, je vous la conseille vraiment. Les choses changes pas mal de ce dont on à l'habitude, mais ça fait un bien fou !
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira et vous donnera envie de regarder la série. Mais attention, il y a un SPOILER sur la fin de la saison 1.
> 
> Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !

Michelangelo passa de la bonne humeur aux larmes en moins d'une seconde. Ce n'était pas inhabituel en sois, car il avait toujours été capable de passer d'un extrême à l'autre sans la moindre transition, mais ce soir, ce soir... Le sujet était grave. Le sujet était terrible.

Ils venaient de rentrer, après deux jours de combats non-stop, contre Draxum, puis contre le Shredder. Ils étaient épuisés, blessés, marqués à vie par cette expérience nouvelle et terrifiante, mais vivants. Mikey était en train de mettre à jour Léo sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il « négociait » avec Big Mom, lorsqu'il craqua.

« C'était un truc de malade ! S'exclamait-il, en bougeant ses mains dans tous les sens comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il racontait une histoire. Le Shredder était super rapide, et hyper fort ! T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à la carapace de Donnie ?! On aurait pu mourir, c'était !... »

Il s'était soudain immobilisé et un sanglot avait secoué ses épaules.

« On aurait pu mourir... »

Et juste comme ça, la soirée de Donatello était passé de « nulle à chier » à « pire soirée du monde ». Parce que les mots de son frère avaient fait resurgir l'image du Shredder, ses griffes énormes, sa vitesse, ses yeux rouges, ses... Et Raph tremblait maintenant comme si lui aussi subissait les flashs back, et Léo avait l'air horrifié, alors qu'il aurait dû deviner, et Mikey se tenait au milieu de tout ça, tout petit alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et que des sanglots de terreur l'empêchaient de respirer correctement.

Par un automatisme ancré dans leurs os, Raph, Léo et Donnie firent tous un pas vers leur benjamin, incapables de supporter la peur dans ses yeux. Mikey tendit les bras vers son frère en violet qui n'opposa aucune sorte de résistance à l'étreinte qu'on lui réclamait. Le visage du plus jeune vint se nicher dans son cou alors qu'il le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui. Donnie sentit le front de Léo contre sa tempe et les bras énormes de Raph autour d'eux.

« Ta carapace, D... », sanglota Mikey.

Cette carapace de métal, que Donatello voyait à la fois comme une fierté et une preuve de ses faiblesses, avait toujours été synonyme de sécurité aux yeux de ses frères. Tant qu'il la portait, il ne risquait rien, lui qui se faisait si facilement mal autrement, et tant que Donnie allait bien, alors ses frères aussi, selon eux. Et cette sécurité était à présent en charpie sur le dos du ninja en violet, réduite en miette d'un seul coup de griffe. L'étreinte de Raph se resserra.

« C'est rien Miguel, lui assura Donatello, presque plus pour se rassurer lui-même et maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix qu'autre chose. Je vais bien. Raph ?

\- Moi aussi, balbutia celui-ci qui laissait en revanche sa détresse couler sur ses joues, mais qui tentait quand même de tenir son rôle de grand frère. J'ai rien et je... Je suis super fier de vous les gars. On s'est tous bien battu. On a gagné. »

Donnie sentit le soupire de Léo contre lui, et un rictus naquit instinctivement sur ses lèvres. Ses frères avaient intérêt à profiter de son état émotionnel maintenant, car ça n'arriverait plus avant un moment !

« Toi aussi, espèce d'imbécile, grommela-t-il en dégageant un bras pour serrer son frère en bleu contre lui.

\- J'aurai dû être avec vous... Murmura celui-ci, alors qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage la profonde colère qu'il dirigeait contre lui-même. J'aurai pas dû vous laisser. Vous auriez pu...

\- Tu nous as permis de gagner, lui rappela Raph d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique. Si tu n'étais pas parti avec Pops, on n'aurait rien pu faire contre le Shredder, et aurait tous finit par mourir. »

Donnie espérait vraiment que cela suffise à calmer les vagues de culpabilité qui semblaient submerger Léo, mais il n'y croyait pas. Il allait devoir surveiller étroitement son frère en bleu dans les jours à venir.

Au centre de l'étreinte, Michelangelo avait cessé de trembler, mais son emprise sur Donnie n'avait pas diminué d'un iota. Celui-ci commençait à être mal à l'aise face à la longueur de ce câlin, mais refusait de lâcher son benjamin si celui-ci ne se sentait pas prêt. C'était vraiment trop facile d'oublier qu'il n'avait que 13 ans. D'ailleurs, s'il était complètement honnête, ni Mikey, ni aucun de ses frères n'auraient dû être dehors ce soir et faire face à cette situation.

La voix de Michelangelo émergea, toute petite, mais derrière laquelle on devinait un sourire :

« Hey Léo... Tu veux savoir un truc de dingue ?

\- Dis-moi tout, répondit le ninja en bleu en essayant – et en échouant – de camoufler toute l'affection qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

\- Le Shredder... Je lui ai balancé un cargo à la tronche.

\- Un cargo ?...

\- Genre, un bateau entier, ajouta Donnie, heureux de faire tourner Léo en bourrique.

\- Une barque ?

\- Non, non, insista Raphaël. Un paquebot. Mikey lui a lancé un paquebot entier dessus, avec les containers et tout. C'était très impressionnant. »

Le silence qui suivit fut seulement interrompu par les ricanements de Mikey, Donnie et Raph face à l'incompréhension totale de leur frère.

« Pardon ?! »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilàààà, alors ? C'était bien ? N'oubliez pas les petites reviews parce que sinon je serais triste ='( A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
